Mistaken Identity
by Badass Hathaway
Summary: After a heavy night of drinking and a loosing a serious game of pools to his best mates, Damon Salvatore's punishing dare was hard and embarrassing enough before meeting Elena Gilbert for the first time. First impressions have a lasting effect when meeting someone new. How will Elena's first impression of Damon affect their overall relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**After a very long hiatus I've decided I wanted to start a new story. It's just a little idea I've been pondering for a while and let's see how it goes.**

**Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**_"The course of true love never did run smooth."_**

**_- Shakespeare: A Midsummer Night's Dream_**

* * *

The blaring music filled the room, blasting out of the speakers and vibrating every object in the area with its violent bass. Strobe lights flickered back and forth, changing with each beat of the lively song echoing through the vicinity. Sweaty, drunken bodies danced along to the song, trying their best not to trip over their own feet in their intoxicated state.

The strong stench of alcohol polluted the impure air, people yelled song lyrics at the top of their lungs and the bar was overcrowded with a continual string of people. Overall, the atmosphere was vivid.

This was a place where you could enjoy yourself. This was a place I enjoyed myself. However, I definitely was not enjoying myself this particular night.

At the prime age of 22, I lived for the party life. Every night my mates and I would go out, looking for a good time. Usually I was all like "I walk up in the club, I'm like what up I got a big cock," but tonight? All of my radiating confidence had shrivelled up and hidden like my usual self.

The reason being? The bunch of dicks I call 'friends"…

It all started last night. My best mates, Klaus Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman, and I went out and got pissed, as usual. A new club was opening downtown and we just had to go check it out. It was a great night to remember, well from what we remember. The finer details of the night were a tad bit blurry but somehow the guys managed to remember the details involving me.

In a drunken moment, Klaus had brilliantly suggested that we play a little innocent game of pools. Though, the rules were changed a bit. The winner was allowed "one wish" to be followed through to the best of the others abilities; it could be cashed in at any place and any time. Last place was to carry out one embarrassing dare, to be given by second place; once again, any time and any place.

I remember smirking cockily, I knew I had this in the bag. I was the best at the game out of all three of us, though I didn't think of the ability-reducing effects of alcohol I previously consumed that night.

In the early moments of the game, I was at the top of the scoreboard. Then things started to go downhill. Every drink I consumed had finally caught up to me, slurring my movements and badly affecting my aiming skills. By the end of the game, I was last…

"Fuck." I swore, clutching my head the next morning. After the pool game last night, the guys and I retreated back to Alaric's apartment to sleep off the effects of the alcohol. I looked at the time, it was three in the afternoon. Damn, we must have had an awesome night to have slept in this much!

Soon enough, Klaus and Ric awoke and we all stayed in silence and mutual oblivion to the events of last night. No one mentioned last night because our memories were fuzzed so we went by our normal daily routines until it was time to go out again.

"So…" Klaus began, a cheeky smirk plastered across his face, from ear to ear.

I looked up from my position on the couch. He was behind me, holding a bag as big as his grin. "Yeah man?" I asked.

"Do you remember last night?" He continued.

"Nope. Not really. You?" At that moment Ric walked into the room.

"Actually. I remember one detail quite well." I looked at him confused. Where was he getting at? "Remember our game of pools last night?"

Suddenly memories came rushing back to me. The pool game. Changing the rules. Me losing.

"Oh fuck."

"Yep. That's right. I get to choose your dare, and guess what? I want you to do it tonight." Klaus laughed, shaking the bag he was holding up.

"Great. What's the dare?" He tossed the bag at me…

Which brings me back to the present moment. The reason as to why I wasn't enjoying myself at this amazing, lively club tonight? Because Klaus' fucking dare was to dress me up as a drag queen. Well, we compromised since I drew the line on his crazy ideas so it ended up as just cross-dressing.

So here I was in nightclub dressed in a white tank top and pink skirt that reminded me way too much of Regina George. Klaus even made me accessorize with a black handbag, pink cardigan and black ballet flats. To top that off, I was also meant to put on an over-the-top, high pitched voice while pretending that I was gay.

Klaus was dead when I'm done doing this stupid dare.

I was getting weird looks all night because this was the same night club we were at yesterday. There were so many hot girls everywhere, but I couldn't do anything because of Klaus' stupid dare.

"Damon, go get that guy over there to buy you a drink." Klaus laughed, pointed to a jock looking pretty boy at the bar.

"Get fucked Klaus." I snarled at him, clearly not amused as he was.

"You forget Salvatore, you're my bitch tonight. Now go. Put on your best performance!"

I muttered a few swear words under my breath, wishing for Klaus to magically get struck by lightning or something at that very second but no such luck. Turning away from him, I made my way to the mysterious guy.

"Sway your hips sexy!" Alaric called after me to which I simply replied with my middle finger.

I reached the boy at the bar, briefly looking back to see if Ric and Klaus were watching me. Maybe if they weren't paying attention I could get away with not doing this? But of course they were watching, motioning for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Well, he goes nothing.

"Hey there hottie" Dragging out the "e" in "hottie". The jock looked back at me startled, but didn't move away. "Got a name?" I flashed a smile in his direction. I was surprised myself that my voice could even reach that high of an octave.

"Kol." He replying, hands wrapped around his drink. Well isn't he the talkative type? I looked back to Alaric and Klaus, silently begging them to let me stop this. They laughed and Klaus whispered something in Ric's ear, causing him to double over in hysterical laughter.

'So Kol," I continued, trying to pick up conversation. "Are you alone tonight?" I asked, sitting down on the empty bar seat next to him.

"Yeah." Would it kill this guy to answer with more than one word?

Mustering up all the courage in me, I trailed my fingers up his arm and leaned close to his head. "Maybe you can buy me a drink then?" I whispered in this ear.

Suddenly he jerked back, trying to stand up. "Kol! Relax man." A new voice said. I turned around only to be greeted by Klaus, my favourite person on Earth at the moment.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Kol said, grabbing Klaus and pulling him in for a manly hug.

"Wait. You two know each other?" I asked. I was so confused at the moment.

"Kol, this is my best friend Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is Kol. My brother." Wait, what?

"But Elijah is your brother?"

"I can have more than one brother Damon." Klaus laughed. "Kol, sorry about that. In short, I won a bet, made Damon dress up like this and then dared him to hit on you. You should have seen your face! Priceless."

"You're a dick Klaus." Kol glared at his older brother. "Amen sister" I answered, sculling back Kol's forgotten glass of bourbon. If I was going to have to go through the whole night acting like this, I'm going to need to get as much alcohol as I can in my system.

"Oh lighten up! Come join us Kol." Klaus laughed but then stopped as he turned his attention to something else. "Ahh, there she is."

Ric, Kol and I looked over to the direction Klaus was looking at, curious as to what had grabbed his attention. A smiling, blonde girl was bouncing over in our direction. So this was Klaus' new girlfriend? She was pretty hot but my heart stopped when I cast eyes on the beauty that trailed beside her.

She was… She was perfection to say the least. Long, dark brown hair is soft waves cascaded down her shoulders, big brown eyes glistened in the fog and strobe lights, long tan legs that stretched for miles until they reached the hem of her black sequins dress that hugged her little body in all the right places. She was literally hotness incarnate.

My eyes were as wide as dishes as I took in her radiating beauty. "Hello love." Klaus greeted his lady in his distinctive British accent, ultimately whacking me out of my little trance although my eyes were still solely on her.

"Klaus, babe. This is my best friend Elena Gilbert." The blonde chick introduced the doe-eyed beauty beside her. Elena. What a pretty name for a pretty lady.

"Nice to meet you." Klaus replied with a nod. "Elena, Caroline, this is my brother Kol and my best mates Alaric and Damon." Alaric and Kol replied with a nod but I, in my trance, had to open my stupid mouth.

"Nice to meet Elena, you." I blabbed out. "Nice to meet you, Elena." I quickly said again, shaking my head at my stupidity. How did I mess up one stupid sentence? I was that affected by this girl that I had just laid eyes on.

"Don't mind Damon." Alaric smirked, knowing full well as to why I screwed that up. "He's just a bit tipsy." I shot him a grateful look for the save.

"It's alright." Elena spoke. The words rolling off her tongue like sweet honey dripping off a spoon. "Nice to meet Damon, you too." She laughed, repeated my earlier words. When she laughed, her whole face lit up. It was adorable.

"Um…why don't we all go dance?" Ric suggested, bored with the lack of attention he was receiving. Everyone agreed and we all moved towards the dance floor. Caroline and Klaus had gone off to dance together, Kol had decided to stay at the bar we were had originally found him and Ric found a group of girls to keep him entertained, leaving Elena and I alone.

"So…" Elena started to speak, I whipped around to face her after shooting daggers at Alaric for leaving me alone. "I like your skirt."

I looked down confused. Oh shit. I had completely forgotten that I was dressed in this completely ridiculous outfit Klaus had thrown together. "Oh this," I began, ready to spill the whole dare story but stopped myself realising that one of the rules of the dare was that I couldn't tell anyone. "Thank you. It's new." I smiled. What else could I say? Trying to change the subject, I blurted out, "Would you like to dance, Elena?" Why don't I just keep my mouth closed? What if she rejects me? What if-

"Sure thing." She replied, halting my negative "what ifs". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and we pushed our way through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. It felt incredibly odd dancing in a skirt. Every time I moved, the skirt would ride up and flutter around. How do girls do this?

Elena was having a great time, from what I can tell. She was swaying along with the beat, throwing her hair around all over the place. We laughed and talked, to me it was just the two of us alone, and no one else was around us.

Much too soon for my liking, the rest of the gang had come back to join Elena and I. Ric was smashed so Klaus suggested we should take him home. Things were going great with Elena and now this drunken sod was cock blocking me.

Klaus and I said goodbye to everyone, me leaving Elena for last.

"Lucky last." I said, wrapping my arms around her for a hug.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Damon." Elena smiled up at me, making my heart stop once again.

"Yeah, same." That's all I could say? Wow I'm an idiot.

"I think we should catch up some time?"

"Yeah, same.' Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Here's my number," she passed me a napkin with digits scribbled across it. "I really would like to get you know you better."

"Yeah, same." Someone kill my brain.

"Good. I think it'll be real cool if I have a new gay best friend."

"Yeah, same."

Wait. What!?

* * *

**So... Thoughts? Is it worth continuing?**

* * *

**Follow me for updates :)**

**Twitter: Badass_Hathaway**

**Tumblr: badass_hathaway  
**

**Livejournal: badass-hathaway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**I'm in awe of the responses, reviews, follows, favourites etc from the last chapter. Thank you so much. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_"**It's just that I don't want to be somebody's crush. If somebody likes me, I want them to like the real me, not what they think I am.**_

_**― Stephen Chbosky, ****The Perks of Being a Wallflower**_

* * *

The next morning I was pissed off. Even more so than the night before.

Last night after the crazy words that left Elena's mouth, I didn't even have time to reply before Klaus dragged me out of the club. I didn't even have time to shout at the two idiots until the air in my lungs completely drained. I didn't even have time to yell at my so-called "best friends" about how they had ruined my life and possible future hook-up. The two bastards fell fast asleep, leaving me all alone to think about Elena and that sentence that will haunt me forever.

"Good. I think it'll be real cool if I have a new gay best friend." The words replayed over and over again in my confused little mind, repeating as if they were on a broken record, forever doomed to play the same tune. Did she really believe I was gay?

True, I was not myself last night, having dressed up for that ridiculous dare. But couldn't she see through that fake façade? I know for a fact that many people saw through it at the club. Caroline's a dumb blonde, though I am absolutely sure that she saw through it.

She wanted to get to know me better. Why? She just wanted a new friend – "a new gay best friend" – doesn't she have enough friends? How the hell did she think I was actually gay when we were practically grinding on the dance floor last night?

All I could think about was her. Her dark brown eyes and straight hair were the centre of every one of my thoughts. Her long tan legs never failed to make an appearance in my day dreams. Her fun, lively laughter. That incredibly sexy short black dress from last night. Elena Gilbert consumed my mind.

In all my worry and thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Klaus and Alaric had woken up. Klaus and Alaric toppled over each other as they crashed into the living room. Literally crashed.

Hangovers hit these two hard so watching them in their hangover stage was hilarious at times, though today I was just extremely pissed off. I glared at them from my spot on the couch, waiting for the two idiots to get up.

Finally, with much difficulty, they stood up as they clutched the nearest couch for dear life. Alaric groaned, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as a pained expression crossed his face.

"Must have slept on it oddly." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Shit man, last night must have been great if my hangover is this crazy." Klaus remarked, somewhat proud of his intensive post-drinking state.

"Oh yeah, it was great." I snapped angrily, their heads turned sharply in my direction as they finally realised my presence in the room. "That was, until Elena Gilbert asked me to be her new gay best friend."

An awkward silence filled the room as the words I had just snarled took a moment to register in the boys' muddled minds. Soon enough, they understood what I had said and fell to the ground once again – this time in hysterical laughter.

"Holy shit mate!" Klaus was practically dying. He'd be dying soon if he didn't shut up. "Best. Dare. Ever." Klaus tried to high-five Alaric, which only resulted in Klaus' hand slapping against Alaric's face. As you'd imagine, this only caused the laughter to grow louder and wilder.

"No!" I shouted. "Not best dare ever. Worst dare ever!"

"Oh lighten up Damon." Klaus laughed, his British accent so thick that it's a wonder I understood him. "It's not like you'll see her again."

"But I want to see her again, you fuckhead." I shouted back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alaric shoving the palms of his hand over his ears. "She gave me her fucking number saying she wanted to get to know me better-"

"That's great then, stop complaining." Klaus interrupted.

"Yeah great before she told me to be her gay best friend!"

And once again, Klaus was dying of laughter. "It's alright. Relax." He said in between laughs.

"No it's not alright! She thinks I'm gay. Did you see her? She was fucking gorgeous. You've ruined my chances with her." Did not realise how bad this situation is?

"Ohhhh I see. You fancy her." Klaus smirked, finally getting the whole problem.

"Fancy? Speak fucking American, man."

"I believe American is a nationality, not a language."

"Fuck off Mr-Fancy-Private-English-Boarding-School-Boy."

"You wound me Damon." Klaus pouted.

"Save the fish lips for facebook, hun." I laughed. Wait, no joking. I'm angry. "Now what do I do because of your fucking stupid dare?"

"Nothing. Just forget about her." Klaus brushed off the problem, like it doesn't mean anything.

"I can't forget about her. Every one of my thoughts have been about her since we met."

"Awwww." Alaric chimed in from his sprawled position on the ground. I ignored the drunken sod.

I took out the napkin with her phone number from my pocket. Flattening out the paper, I stared at the black digits. "I have to tell her the truth." I said, a new spur of determination pulsing through me. I reached out to grab my phone, only to be stopped by Klaus snatching it first.

"Give me my fucking phone."

"No."

"You've caused enough trouble already, let me fix this!"

"No."

"Give it to me."

"No. Must I remind you that one of the rules of the dare was that you couldn't tell anyone about it?" Klaus laughed as the realisation dawned upon me.

"Pardon me then."

"No."

"Fucking pardon me. Do you live to torture me? We've been friends for how long Klaus? Fucking let me tell her." I can't believe this British pig, how dare he do this to me?

"No. You can't tell her. That's the rules." The stubborn hog continued.

"Mate, it was an immature dare during a drunken game of pools." He shook his head once again. "Alaric!" I called out desperately as a child would to their mother. I only got snores in response. Useless. "Well if I can't tell her, then you tell her." I tried to bargain.

"Nah, more entertaining this way."

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?" I paused between each word, snarling my teeth as a lion would before tearing its prey into tiny bits.

"This could be fun man. She'll tell you stuff that she wouldn't normally tell guys. You can get a completely different insight of Elena Gilbert's mind through a different perspective."

"Yeah, she'll be taking about the latest fashion trends and I'll be thinking about how much I want to hook up with her. Great."

"That's basically a relationship right there!" Klaus exclaimed as if he had all the answers in the world and had fully resolved the issue at hand.

"Without the actual relationship part." I glared. Klaus has never frustrated me so much in my life.

"If you guys hung out enough, maybe she'll realise you're not actually gay?"

"And if she doesn't?" I questioned.

"Then I guess she can't see the real you and it was destined not to happen."

As much as I hate to admit it, that did make sense. If I hung out with her and she got to know me better, would she realise that I was in fact not gay? Would she see beneath the ridiculous act of last night? It's worth a try, I guess?

"So you're saying that I should just go along with everything. If she thinks I'm gay, then gay I shall be. Just so I could get close to her and hopefully she'll realise I'm not?"

"Yeah that's it. Perfect plan." Klaus said, throwing my phone in my lap. "Call her, now that we've sorted all that out. I'll be right here for support, since I'm a great friend and all."

I glared at him, although completely eager to call Elena. The numbers on the napkin were a bit distorted as they were scrunched up but I tried my best to decipher the code that led me to Elena.

After three rings, someone picked up. To my uttermost dismay, it was a male. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest until I realised that the speaker on the other side was rapidly speaking what seemed to be Chinese. I hung up, confused as hell. Did she give me a random number? A fake number?

"It's a 5 not a 6 you fucking idiot." Klaus pointed to the napkin. Oh, that could help. I retyped the number, anxiously waiting for an answer.

_One. Two. Three. Four _rings. Maybe I should just give up? I was about to hang up when the line opened on the other end.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered. It's her! I was frozen for a second as panic washed over me. What do I say? Shit, I should have thought this out better. "Hello? Anyone there?" She continued to question on the other end as I struggled to force words out of my mouth.

"Ohhhh, hey!" I rushed out as Klaus hit me squarely on my upper thigh, encouraging a reaction out of me. I glared at him. "It's Damon, uh, I met you last night at the club. You were with Caroline?"

"Yeah, pink skirt? Right?" She questioned and Klaus covered his mouth before he had another laughing episode. "Mhh.." I muttered in a disappointed response.

"I'm glad you called Damon. What's up?" Elena continued confidently. She's glad I called!

"You told me to call…so I called." Salvatore, do you have fucking shit for brains? Play it cool man.

"So I did." She laughed. I reminded myself that I should make an attempt at being funny just so I could hear her laugh more often.

"Ohhhh yeah Damon!" Klaus moaned in the phone out of nowhere, forcing me out of my day dream. What the actual fuck? He continued moaning as I swatted him off.

"Uh, am I interrupting something Damon?" Elena asked over the phone, somewhat amused.

"No, no, no. I was just playing a video game with my mate and I killed a guy." Again, do you have shit for brains, Salvatore? Video game, really? Klaus was going to fucking die after I hang up.

"Alright. So, do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"No!" I shouted enthusiastically. Fuck, play it cool Salvatore. "I mean, nah I'm not busy. Why?" I said slower, trying to act casually. Klaus was in hysterics once again, I'm sure his death will be funny when I stand over his lifeless corpse.

"I'm not busy either, want to grab a coffee or something?" Holy shit. Did Elena Gilbert just ask me out on a fucking date?

"Yeah, cool." That's it, playing it cool. "There's this nice little café in town, I'll text you the details and we'll meet up at 4pm? How does that sound?" I shut my eyes, crossing my fingers in hope that she's fine with that.

"Awesome. Can't wait to see you, Damon. Bye!" I muttered a quick goodbye before she hung up on the other end of the line.

I'm going on a date with Elena Gilbert. This news was hard to process. I was in total bliss, relaxed against the couch and smiling to myself over the best news I've heard in a while.

"Mate, that was brillia-"Klaus began before my fist smashed into the side of his head, knocking him out cold and forcing him to the ground. I've had enough of his bullshit.

"Fuck you, dick." I cursed, regretting that I didn't say it before I knocked him out.

I quickly sent a text to Elena with the café's address, a wide smile never leaving my face. Stepping over the two unconscious bodies in the living room, I went straight to my room to prepare.

Now, what shall I wear?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Follow me for updates :)**

**Twitter: Badass_Hathaway**

**Tumblr: badass_hathaway  
**

**Livejournal: badass-hathaway**


End file.
